


Assertive

by heyheylove



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 02:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyheylove/pseuds/heyheylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grif and Simmons are trying something new. Simmons isn't very good at it, so Grif shows him how it's done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assertive

“Simmons, you’re not even trying.” Grif sighed and slipped his hand from Simmons loose grasp and put them to rest on his hips.

“Grif! You’re not supposed to talk!” Simmons whined and lightly hit Grif in the chest.

“Stop begging and make me shut up.” Grif grinned hoping that his words would make Simmons be more assertive. Simmons nodded and sat up straighter from where he was straddling Grif and yanked Grif’s hands back above his head.

“Shut the fuck up, Grif.” Simmons said with as much confidence as he could.

“Thats…..Better.” Grif said, though it sounded more like a question.  
Simmons sighed letting go of Grif’s wrists and rolling off of him to lay on the bed next to him.

“This is why I never top.” Simmons mumbled to himself loud enough for Grif to hear. Grif laughed earning a dirty look from Simmons. 

“Fuck you fatass, like you could do any better.” Simmons spat out bitterly.

“Is that a challenge? I’m all up for a challenge.” Grif looked at Simmons with a smile and hopeful eyes.

“The only challenge you're up for is trying to take a nap somewhere sarge can't find you.”

“True, but I'll take you up on this one too.”

“Fine fatass, do it then.” Simmons sat up and crossed his arms looking impatiently at Grif. Grif sighed and got off the bed and faced Simmons.

“Get up.” Grif said simply with a bored look on his face.

“No! Fuck you fatass. I d-”

“I said, get up, Simmons.” Grif repeated slowly staring at Simmons. Simmons slowly stood up and walked in front of Grif. Grif grabbed Simmons by the waist and walked him over to the wall.

“Grif what the fuc-” Simmons was cut off by Grif putting a hand over his mouth and shoving him so that his back was against the wall.

“Stop talking, nerd.” Grif removed his hand from over Simmons mouth and back to his waist. Simmons opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it.

“See, it's not that hard.” Grif said with a grin. As he leaned in to kiss Simmons when the door opened.

“Oh! Heeeey guys!” Donut paused at the door and smiled at them.

“Donut! What the hell, get out!” Grif yelled, letting go of Simmons.

“Oh, sorry. Sarge wanted me to tell you that he needs Simmons right away.”

“Okay, now leave!” Grif said with an agitated tone. Donut shut the door half way before he stuck his head back in.

“I have handcuffs if you ever need them.” Donut smiled and then left before Grif or Simmons could say anything.   
Simmons stood against the wall in shock with a blush that covered all of his face while Grif just sighed and sat down on the bed.

“I, uh, better go see what Sarge wants.” Simmons spoke when he finally recovered.

“Yeah, you, uh, go do that.” Grif paused and stared at his hands. “You know, I wonder what else Donut has.” Grif looked up and smiled at Simmons, who turned even more red.

“I hate you.” Simmons shot back at Grif. Grif and Simmons both put their armor on and left to go find Sarge.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, sorry if it sucks but I tried. Also if anyone wants to follow me on tumblr: http://chaoticrooster.tumblr.com/   
> Have a fantastic day


End file.
